A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 6 - Jon I
Jon I ist das sechste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee findet Samwell Tarly in der dunklen Bibliothek im Keller der Schwarzen Festung. Dort hat Sam ein paar Karten gefunden für den Großen Ausmarsch der Nachtwache. Draußen auf dem Hof beobachten die beiden kurz die neuen Rekruten, dann redet Jon mit Donal Noye. Nachdem sie die Karten Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont überreicht haben, reden Jon und Mormont über die Vergangenheit von Maester Aemon. Synopsis Jon trifft Sam in der Bibliothek Jon Schnee ruft nach Samwell Tarly inmitten der alten Bücher und Schriftrollen der Bibliothek der Schwarzen Festung. Jon windet sich durch die schmalen Gänge in Richtung des schwachen Lichtscheins von Sams Lampe. Sam sitzt in einer seitlichen Nische des Kellergewölbes über einem Tisch gebeugt. Er war die ganze Nacht über in der fensterlosen Bibliothek und hat offenbar die Zeit vergessen. Jon nennt Sam einen liebevollen Dummkopf und spielt darauf an, dass am nächsten Tag der Große Ausmarsch beginnt und sie dann nur noch auf hartem Boden anstelle von weichen Betten werden schlafen können. Sam gähnt und erklärt, dass Maester Aemon ihn losgeschickt hat, um nach Karten vom Land jenseits der Mauer für Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont zu suchen, und dass er dann überrascht wurde von den vielen Tausend interessanten Schriften, die es hier gebe. Jon interessiert sich nur für die Karten. Sam zeigt ihm ein Dutzend davon, die zwar schon verblasst sind, auf denen man aber trotzdem noch die Markierungen für Wildlingsdörfer sehen kann. Dann berichtet er Jon aufgeregt von einem Buch, das er gefunden hat: es ist von einem Mann namens Redwyn geschrieben worden, der vor den Eroberungskriegen gelebt haben muss, denn er erwähnt den König des Nordens Dorren Stark. Redwyn berichtet über seine Reise vom Schattenturm zum Einsamen Kap an der Eisigen Küste. Dabei hat seine Gruppe mit Riesen gekämpft und mit den Kindern des Waldes Handel getrieben. Jon möchte Sam aufmuntern und schlägt ihm vor, dass er einen Bericht über ihre Reise schreiben könnte, aber das scheint den ängstlichen Jungen nur noch mehr zu beängstigen. Er sagt, dass er lieber Ordnung in die ganzen Karten bringen würde, dass das aber sicher Jahre dauern würde. Jon scherzt, dass der Lord Kommandant die Karten sicherlich früher haben will. Jon beschädigt beim Ausrollen eines Pergaments versehentlich ein Pergament, was Sam aufschrecken lässt. Er erklärt, dass die wichtigsten Bücher hunderte Male kopiert worden seien und dass man selbst aus unscheinbar wirkenden alten Inventarlisten noch etwas lernen kann, z.B. wie viele Männer die Nachtwache zu der jeweiligen Zeit umfasst hat. Jon bleibt unbeeindruckt, doch Sam besteht darauf, dass dieses Gewölbe eine wahre Schatzkammer sei, sie enthalte Bücher, die nicht einmal die Citadel besäße, über die Sprache der Kinder des Waldes und über Valyria und über vieles mehr. Jon erwidert, dass die Bücher jedenfalls noch da sein werden, wenn sie zurückkehren, und dass Sam sich nicht so sehr sorgen soll, denn Jeor Mormont nehme 200 der erfahrendsten Waldläufer mit und vom Schattenturm würde Qhorin Halbhand mit weiteren 100 Männern hinzukommen. Jon denkt an Pypar und Kröte, die nur zu gerne mit auf den Marsch gegangen wären, während es für Sam, der sich sogar selbst als Feigling bezeichnet, eine schlimme Vorstellung ist. Aber er musste mit, weil er an Stelle Maester Aemons die Raben unterhalten muss und der Maester dafür viel zu gebrechlich ist. Vergeblich versucht Sam, Jon davon zu überzeugen, dass sich auch andere um die Raben kümmern könnten. Jon erinnert Sam daran, dass er einen Eid geschworen hat. Sam erwidert, dass er trotzdem nicht solche Angst haben sollte, aber Jon sagt, dass sie alle Angst hätten, schließlich seien in den letzten beiden Jahren viele Grenzer nicht wieder heimgekehrt, unter ihnen sogar Männer wie Benjen Stark. Es komme vielmehr darauf an, wie man der Angst entgegentritt. Dann bietet er Sam an, ihm beim Tragen der Karten zu helfen, und sie winden sich durch die schmalen Gänge nach oben. Jon und Sam gehen durch die Schwarze Festung und treffen Donal Noye Sie verlassen das Gewölbe und gelangen in die so genannten Wurmhöhlen, die alle Türme und Festungsbereiche unterirdisch verbinden. Jon denkt darüber nach, dass die Höhlen bald wieder sehr wichtig sein werden, wenn nämlich der Winter eingebrochen ist und draußen 20 Meter hoch Schnee liegt. Er hatte den Weißen Raben gesehen, der Maester Aemon aus der Citadel erreicht hatte und der das Ende des Sommers bedeutete. Er erinnert sich an den letzten Winter, der sehr mild gewesen ist. Er fühlt, dass der kommende anders werden wird. Nachdem sie die Steintreppe aus dem Gewölbe erklommen haben, treten die beiden hinaus und werden von einem frischen Wind begrüßt. Geist kommt zu ihnen, er hatte draußen geschlafen. Der Anblick der Mauer erinnert Jon an den morgigen Aufbruch. Der morgendliche Himmel war grau verhangen, doch leuchtet der Rote Komet sogar bei Tag hindurch. Die Brüder der Nachtwache hatten ihn Mormonts Fackel genannt, halb im Scherz, weil sie meinten, die Götter hätten ihm eine Fackel geschickt, die ihnen den Weg durch den Verfluchten Wald zeigen werde. Die Festung wirkt seltsam verlassen, weil viele Grenzer ihren vorerst letzten freien Abend in Mulwarft verbracht haben, unter ihnen Grenn, dem Pyp, Halder und Kröte angeboten hatten, eine Prostituierte zu zahlen, damit er vor seiner ersten Patrouille auch seine erste Frau gehabt haben wird. Sie luden auch Jon und Sam ein, aber der eine hatte kein Interesse, und der andere hat vor Frauen fast genau so viel Angst wie vor dem Verfluchten Wald. Als sie an der Septe der Festung vorbeikommen, hören sie den Gesang von Männern. Die Septe lockt ihn genauso wenig wie die Bordelle an, denn er denkt, dass die Sieben jenseits der Mauer keine Macht hätten, im Gegensatz zu seinen Alten Göttern. Vor der Waffenkammer trainiert Ser Endru Tarth sechs neue Rekruten, die in der vorherigen Nacht von Konwy an die Mauer gebracht wurden: ein Zerlumpter mit einem Klumpfuß, zwei blonde Brüder,Arron und Emrick einem jungen Geck in fleckigem Seidengewand, einem Graubärtigen und einem grinsenden Idioten Die beiden Letztgenannten bleiben namentlich nicht erwähnt.. Ser Endru war ein weniger strenger Waffenmeister als Ser Allisar Thorn, aber auch diese Rekruten werden viele blaue Flecken davontragen. Sam zuckt bei jedem Hieb, aber Jon beobachtet nur ihre Fähigkeiten. Donal Noye steht an der Tür seiner Waffenkammer und fragt Jon, was er von den Neuen halte. Jon sagt, sie würden nach Sommer riechen. Dann erzählt Noye, dass Konwy sie aus dem Kerker eines Lord in der Nähe von Möwenstadt gebracht hat. Noye fragt Jon, ob er gehört habe, dass sein Bruder Robb Stark nun der König des Nordens sei. Konwy hatte die Nachricht mit in den Norden gebracht, aber Jon ist sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten soll. Er sagt, dass Robb bestimmt ein guter König werden wird, aber Noye stellt das in Frage, denn er habe dasselbe von Robert Baratheon gedacht. In seiner Zeit auf Sturmkap hatte er den alten Lord Steffon Baratheon noch kennengelernt. Auch die drei Brüder kennt er: Robert sei wie purer Stahl gewesen, Stannis Baratheon wie Eisen: stark, aber spröde, und Renly Baratheon wie Kupfer - hübsch anzusehen aber nutzlos im Kampf. Jon fragt sich, aus welchem Metal Robb ist. Er verkneift sich, Noye nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, denn so ist es Sitte an der Mauer: die Männer der Nachtwache stammen aus allen Sieben Königslanden. So ist Sams Vater beispielsweise per Schwur an Rosengarten gebunden und unterstützt daher Renly. Jon und Sam ziehen weiter, und Noye wünscht ihnen Glück, dass sie Benjen Stark finden. Jon und Sam treffen Jeor Mormont Der Lord Kommandant hatte sich im Königsturm niedergelassen, seit sein alter Turm niedergebrannt war''siehe:'' II-Jon III. Jon lässt Geist am Fuß des Turms zurück. Sam beschwert sich darüber, schon wieder Treppen steigen zu müssen, aber Jon zieht ihn auf, indem er sagt, dass es im Verfluchten Wald keine Treppen geben werde. Als sie das Solar betreten, bemerkt Mormonts Rabe sie sofort, und Jeor Mormont schimpft, dass es sehr lange gedauert habe, die Karten zu besorgen. Er unterhält sich gerade mit dem Grenzer Thoren Kleinwald, der einmal ein enger Verbündeter von Allisar Thorn gewesen ist und die beiden Jungen daher nicht mag. Kleinwald versucht, den Lord Kommandanten davon abzuhalten, die Expedition persönlich anzuführen. Mormont erklärt, dass er das anders sehe, auch wenn Kleinwald dabei bleibt, dass er das Kommando als Erster Grenzer anführen sollte. Mormont sagt, er habe bereits zwei Expeditionen verloren und werde nicht darauf warten, eine dritte zu verlieren. Für ihn bleibe Benjen Stark Erster Grenzer, bis sein Tod sicher ist. Als Kleinwald den Raum verlassen hat, schimpft Mormont, dass er eher Sam zum Ersten Grenzer machen würde und dass Kleinwald die Frechheit besessen habe, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er zu alt für so einen Ritt sei. Wütend studiert er mit einem kurzen Blick die Karten und fragt, ob das alle sind, die Sam gefunden hat. Sam antwortet stotternd, dass eine fürchterliche Unordnung in der Bibliothek herrsche. Jon ergänzt, dass die Dörfer vielleicht nicht mehr dort seien, wo sie eingezeichnet sind, aber dass die Berge und Flüsse sich sicherlich nicht verändert haben. Mormont fragt Sam nach den Raben. Er sagt ihm, dass er nur die besten Raben mitnehmen möchte, damit im Falle ihres Scheiterns Nachrichten an die Mauer geschickt werden könnten. Die bloße Erwähnung des Scheiterns und ihres Ablebens lässt Sam den Mund offen stehen, worüber sich Jeor Mormont lustig macht. Dann schickt er Sam zum Maester. Mormont fragt Jon, ob Sam wirklich so dumm sei, wie er sich gebe, wartet die Antwort aber gar nicht erst ab. Er erzählt, dass er darüber nachgedacht habe, Sam zu König Renly zu schicken, weil sein Vater Lord Randyll Tarly in dessen Rat sitzt, sich dann aber lieber für Ser Arnell entschieden habe, dessen Mutter immerhin auch aus Haus Fossowey (Grünapfel) stamme. Er möchte auch Renly um Unterstützung für die Nachtwache bitten. Mormont erzählt weiter, dass Ser Allisar Thorn mittlerweile in Königsmund eingetroffen sein müsste, dass er aber denkt, dass König Joffrey Baratheon ihm kaum Beachtung schenken wird, da das Haus Lennister die Nachtwache nie sonderlich gemocht hat. Jon erinnert sich daran, dass Ser Allisar die tote Hand Jafer Blumens mitgenommen hat, und dass Dywen gesagt hat, dass man jenseits der Mauer viele seltsame Dinge finden kann. Mormont hält nichts von Dywens Geschichten. Mormont fragt Jon nach seiner verbrannten Hand. Jon versichert, dass er Langklaue halten kann und dass Maester Aemon ihm eine Salbe für den Ritt gegeben habe. Mormont erzählt Jon die Geschichte von Maester Aemon Mormont sagt, dass Aemon sich auskenne und hofft, dass er ihnen noch 20 Jahre erhalten bliebe. Dann erzählt er, dass Aemon früher fast einmal König geworden wäre. Sein Großvater war König Daeron II. Targaryen gewesen, derjenige, der Dorne dem Reich angeschlossen habe und dafür die dornische Prinzessin Myriah Martell geheiratet hatte, mit der er vier Söhne hatte. Der jüngste von ihnen war König Maekar I. Targaryen, und auch der hatte vier Söhne. Der Drittgeborene ist Maester Aemon. Mormont erklärt weiter, dass Aemon nach Aemon Targaryen, dem Drachenritter, benannt worden sei, und dass manche glauben, das der Drachenritter Daerons Vater gewesen sei und nicht Aegon IV. Targaryen, wie es in den Geschichtsbüchern stehe. Aemons Verstand war jedenfalls wesentlich schneller als sein Schwertarm, und so schickte man ihn mit neun oder zehn Jahren in die Citadel. Jon fällt es schwer, sich den alten Maester in Arya Starks Alter vorzustellen. Mormont fährt fort: Kronprinz Baelor Targaryen starb bei einem TurnierunfallDies sind die Ereignisse, die in Der Heckenritter von Westeros: Das Urteil der Sieben beschrieben werden. und kurz darauf Daeron II. selbst und Baelors einzigen SöhneValarr Targaryen und Matarys Targaryen während der Großen Frühjahrsseuche. Somit ging die Krone auf Daerons zweiten Sohn über: Aerys I. Targaryen. Aerys heiratete seine Cousine Aelinor. Er herrschte zwölf Jahre lang, in denen Aemon sein Gelübde ablegte. Dann starb Aerys kinderlos, und die Krone ging an den letzten von Daerons Söhnen über: Aemons Vater König Maekar I. Maekar rief all seine vier Söhne an den Königshof und wollte Aemon in den Kleinen Rat aufnehmen, dieser aber bestand darauf, dass der Platz nur einem Groß-Maester zustünde. Stattdessen diente er seinem ältesten Bruder Daeron Targaryen. Daeron jedoch starb ebenfalls früh und hinterließ nur eine schwachsinnige Tochter, und so ging das Erbe auf Aerion Targaryen über, den zweitgeborenen Sohn. Jon kennt diesen Namen aus Geschichten der Alten Nan. Aerion nannte sich selbst Leuchtflamme, aber auch er fand einen frühen Tod, als er in einer durchzechten Nacht einen Krug Seefeuer trank, weil er davon überzeugt war, dadurch zu einem Drachen zu werden. Nur ein Jahr später fiel auch König Maekar in einer Schlacht gegen einen abtrünnigen Lord. Ein Großer Rat wurde abgehalten, um die Thronnachfolge zu klären. Sowohl Daerons schwachsinnige Tochter als auch Aerions neugeborener Sohn wurden übergangen, stattdessen wurde die Krone in aller Stille Aemon angeboten, aber Aemon lehnte ab mit der Begründung, er sei zum Dienen geboren und nicht zum Herrschen. Er sagte außerdem, er wolle an seinem Gelübde festhalten, obwohl der Hohe Septon ihm anbot, ihn davon zu lösen. So wurde schließlich sein jüngerer Bruder König, Aegon V. Targaryen, der auch Der Unwahrscheinliche genannt wurde, weil er der vierte Sohn des vierten Sohnes war. Aemon beschloss, sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, damit er nie von Gegnern des Throns benutzt werden könne, und erlebte dort Aegons Herrschaft wie auch die seiner Nachfolger Jaehaerys II. Targaryen und Aerys II. Targaryen, bis Jaime Lennister in Roberts Rebellion der Herrschaft seines Hauses ein Ende setzte. Mormonts Rabe wiederholt das Wort König einige Male, und Jon bemerkt, dass er das Wort zu mögen scheint. Er scherzt, dass der Rabe sich eine Krone für Mormont herbeizuwünschen scheine, aber Mormont erwidert, dass das Reich bereits drei Könige habe, und das seien seiner Meinung nach zwei zu viel. Jon fragt, warum er ihm das alles erzählt habe. Mormont erklärt, dass Jon und Aemon etwas gemeinsam hätten: einen König als Bruder. Jon ergänzt, dass sie außerdem auch beide einen Eid geschworen hätten. Mormont erwidert, dass er schon sehr viele Männer gesehen habe, die ihren Eid gebrochen hätten. Er zählt auf, welche Unterschiede das Leben Jons und das seines Bruders haben werden, als Bruder der Nachtwache und als König. Er sagt, dass Jon lügen würde, wenn er behaupte, das alles würde ihn nicht ärgern, aber Jon bleibt dabei, dass er es nicht ändern könne und seinem Gelübde treu bleibe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 06